Samai Coro (singer)
Samai Coro (aka: Princess Samai, born on February 28, 2004) is an Cuban singer for children's music, kids and songs for Christian kids. Early life and career 2013-2016: Breakthrough on Children's Music for Kids Samai was cast in the Children's Music for Kids television show [[Season 1|Choir of Kids IBRK (first season)]] along with 15 co-star Kenny Costoya in 2013. After the first season of Choir of Kids (IBRK) wrapped, Samai wanted to focus on her music career and began working on her debut album in April 2014. She made her first musical appearance on the track "Jingle Bells" on the soundtrack Choir of Kids (IBRK): A TV Soundtrack Show in April 2015. While filming Choir of Kids (IBRK), Samai made several recordings of herself singing covers of the show Cherub Wings, and uploaded them to YouTube. A friend of Kenny Costoya, TCE of Eox Home Entertainment, came across one of Samai's videos. On a second soundtrack for Choir of Kids (IBRK), Choir of Kids 2.0, released on July 5, 2016, as a extended play, Samai supplied vocals for a cover of "Jack and Jill". After three seasons, Choir of Kids (IBRK) was not renewed. The finale aired in September 2017. The third and final Choir of Kids (IBRK) soundtrack, Choir of Kids 3.0, was released on September 6, 2016, Samai featuring duetting with Orc Brothers in the song "Today It's Gonna Be A Great Day (Remix Full Version from Phineas and Ferb)". A music video of the song followed. In December 2016, collaborated on the single version of "We Wish You A Merry Christmas (Spanglish Remix)", a duet with Chennai rock band Vavval Brothers. She also starred as himself, in a Christmas-style musical theatre production called Samai Coro's Christmas for Kids Day!, together with Anirudh Vijay and Michael Timothy at the Christmas Party Style. Samai played Mary Mc. Conkey in Mexico, a 2017 20th Century Eox film adaption of the children's book of the same name. 2017-2020: Samai's Christmas Party for Kids and Children's Music for Kids Samai recorded her first studio album Samai's Christmas Party for Kids, originally titled Samai's Christmas Day!, over a three-year period. It was released on December 25, 2017 and debuted the number one on the US 20th Century Eox albums chart, with 138,000 copies sold in its first week. Samai's Christmas Party for Kids also debuted in the top ten in several other countries, including United States, the UK, Australian, and the Germany. The lead single "We Wish You A Merry Christmas", featuring Vavval Brothers lead singer Anirudh Vijay, the electric guitarist Chris Jason, the drummer Suman Batteur and the bassist Michael Timothy, debuted at number ten on the US 20th Century Eox Records Entertainment, eventually peaking at number nine for two weeks. Samai released her second studio album Children's Music for Kids on May 25, 2020 and debuted atop the Eox Star Studios. Its lead single "It's Raining, It's Pouring" features Puerto Rican singer Ozuna and premiered at the 2020 Radio Piscisney Music Awards on September 27. The album's second single, "Row, Row, Your Boat", featuring American rock band Bowling for Soup, peaked at number four in the United States. Samai and Nio García provided guest vocals on "Ring Around the Rosie", the lead single from Casper Mágico's album "Los Magicos 2.0", which peaked at number one in the UK and reached number three in the US. With the singles "It's Raining, It's Pouring", "Row, Row, Your Boat" and "Ring Around the Rosie", Samai joined Mary Mc. Conkey as the only female artist with three top ten singles simultaneously on the 20th Century Eox Records as a lead artist. Role *[[Season 1|Choir of Kids IBRK (first season)]] as Himself (singing + speaking) (episode 13 "Kenny's Birthday!") *Cherub Wings's Christmas Special as Himself (speaking + singing) *Merry Christmas, Samai! as Himself (singing + speaking) *Samai & Kids as Himself (speaking + singing) (episodes 01 + 13) Discography * Samai's Christmas Party for Kids (2017) * Children's Music for Kids (2020) * Children's Music for Kids, Vol. 2 (2022) * Children's Music for Kids: Christmas Dance Party (2024) * Kids are Funny (2025) External links *Facebook *Tumblr *Instagram